


Comfort

by vauseman_is_my_life



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vauseman_is_my_life/pseuds/vauseman_is_my_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper Chapman was meant to get married and live in a little white cottage with a picket fence while her children play on the tyre swing in the back yard. Trouble is life often throws an obstacle in your way, in this case the obstacle is 5ft11 of gorgeous raven hair and secretary glasses.<br/>Who, unfortunately, has a girlfriend.<br/>But hey, rules aren't any fun.</p><p>(I'm awful at summaries!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'No, no way Pol, not a chance.' Piper's voice takes on a serious tone as she props her phone between her chin and shoulder and struggles with her apartment door. 

'Come on Pipes, it will only be for like 2 hours, 3 tops.' Polly pleads on the other line.

'I am not going to another one of Pete's poetry recitals, the last one was 3 hours long and you fell asleep on my fucking shoulder half way through.' The blonde finally pushes the door open and dumps her shopping bags on the floor before flicking on the light and moving towards the kitchen to unpack her groceries. 

'That's why I need you there, to make the whole thing slightly less unbearable.' 

'Glad to know you value my friendship so much. And besides, you know Larry will be there and I'm not ready to face him yet.' Piper visibly shudders at the thought of seeing her ex - boyfriend again. It had been 3 months since they broke up and for Piper that was enough time to move on but from what she heard from Polly, Larry was still very hung up on Piper. She was not ready to make small talk with him while he snuck glances at her over the table or begged her to take him back like he had the last time they spoke.

'Fuck Larry.'

'I already did, and its not a particularly fond memory that I'd rather not bring up if you don't mind.'     

'Fucking Larry. You so owe me for this.' Polly whines. You know Pete has a poem about the Vietnam war, which would be sweet if it wasn't so terrible.'

'Is it that bad?' 

'He spent like 2 days trying to find something to rhyme with helicopter.' 

The blonde laughs at her friend's  misfortune. 

'I'm sorry Pol.' Piper replies with as much sincerity as she can muster. 

'No you're not.' The short brunette shoots back. She could tell when Piper was lying, even over the phone. It was a talent she had perfected over the 10 years they had known each other. 

'You got me there.' Piper finishes putting away the last of the groceries and flops dramatically on the couch. It had been a long day. 'Are you coming to Nicky's tonight?' She asks, knowing full well what Polly's answer would be.

'Oh no you don't, no way.' The blonde could hear her best friend practically squealing down the phone.  

'Come on Pol, it will be fun. Free beer?' Piper asks hopefully.

'As much as I love drunk Piper, she is not worth a night with Nicky.'

'What's wrong with Nicky?' 

'She looks at me like I'm a slab of fucking meat.'

'She looks at everyone like that. And technically we are slabs of meat.' Piper rolls her eyes but she can't help correcting her friend.

'If you're not coming to Pete's thing, I'm not hanging out with you and the girl who looks like an extra from the lion king.'

'She does not look like an extra from the lion king.'

'Have you seen her hair?' Piper can very clearly visualise the face Polly is making and she isn't impressed.

'There's nothing wrong with her hair.' Piper huffs.

'It's more like a mane.'

'Goodbye Pol.'

'Bye Pipes, see you tommorow for lunch, if fuzzy mane hasn't got to you by then.'          

'Haha.' The blonde's voice drips with sarcasm. 'Love you, although I'm not sure why.'

'Love you too.'              

Piper hears a click and the line goes dead. She didn't really feel like partying but it had been a while since she'd seen all her old school friends and it was always nice to catch up. Piper promised herself she wouldn't get too drunk, nothing good ever happened when she was drunk. Polly might like drunk Piper but Piper didn't. Sure, alcohol somewhat cured her foot in mouth disease but that always lead to her saying something a little too bold that she would live to regret. No-one knew that better than Nicky. It was going to be a long night.   

\-----  

The cab pulls up  outside Nicky's surprisingly large house and Piper, face flushed from the cold, opens the door and steps out into the chill October  air. She smiles sweetly at the driver, hands over a handful of coins and makes her way up the steps that lead to the front door. She knocks twice and runs her hands down her short black dress, a slightly nervous move. The blonde's looks up as the door opens and a familiar voice cuts through the silence.                      

'Holy shit, Chapman! It's been way too long.' A very tipsy Nicky stands on the doorstep, a half empty bottle of vodka in one hand while her other is flattened against the wall, seemingly holding herself up. 

'Hey Nicks! Starting on the spirits already? Wait, please tell me you didn't drink all of that?' The blonde raises an eyebrow and gestures to the bottle in her friend's hand.                  

Nicky laughes and stumbles slightly which only serves to make her laugh more. 

'Not all of it, I think some fell out on the way to the door. So thanks for that.' Nicky giggles, a mock offended grin plastered on her face.

'Oh how I've missed you.' Piper laughes, she never fully realised how much she missed her old friends until she was standing with them.

'How longs it been anyway Chapman?' 

Nicky moves out of the doorway to let Piper in and walks her over a table in the corner of the kitchen where the drinks are laid out.

'I don't even know, too long.'  

'Too long.' The shorter blonde agrees.

'I sometimes miss it, don't you? College, that is.' Piper takes a beer from the table and turns back to look at Nicky.

'I miss the parties, I miss the pussy. I don't miss the lectures and the stuck up professors. Man, I swear half of them had a rod stuck up their arses.' She laughs out loud and throws her head back at her own joke. Piper smiles, she fully expected everyone to turn their heads at Nicky's booming laugh but either they were used to it or too drunk to notice.   

'I gotta split, Lorna keeps making eyes at me from the other side of the room and you know I can never resist a brunette.' Nicky stares at a small girl who is moving wildly to a song she's obviously got a choreographed dance for. 

'Lorna? Wait does Nicky Nichols have a girlfriend?' Piper's eyes are wide as if she can't believe what she's hearing. 

'I guess I do, times have changed since collage, eh Chapman.' 

'Yeah, I guess they have.'

\-----

The party was in full swing but Piper was finding it hard to enjoy herself. She hadn't been able to catch Nicky since she arrived and she could only assume the fuzzy haired blonde was otherwise engaged with the mysterious Lorna. Piper wondered about the woman who had managed to chain down Nicky, she must be pretty fucking special. Piper knew her as someone who would never let herself get attached to anyone, she had never had a girlfriend while they were in college but she would stumble back into their dorm room at least 2 days a week wearing the same clothes she left in and supporting a grin that barely fit on her smug face. How times had changed.

Piper didn't really know anyone enough to start a conversation, sure she recognised people from previous parties but most people didn't bother with her. She exchanged some brief words with big boo, who unsurprisingly hit on her. Again. At first she had found the older woman creepy but now she just laughed at her advances and brushed them off light heartedly. She still wasn't sure if boo was seriously hitting on her or just enjoyed watching the blonde squirm. Either way she had grown used to it.

Piper stuck by the drinks table, sipping at her beer and watching the room. Nicky's house was spacious, similar to her childhood home which always made Piper feel somewhat uncomfortable. She wasn't exactly sure what the short blonde did for a living but it was obviously paying off. Piper eyed the bottle of tequila, that she had promised herself she wouldn't drink. She grabbed a mixer from the table and tried her best to measure out the ingredients for a margarita, being extra careful with the cointreau which she knew she always put too much of in. The blonde had done a short stint as a bartender in college and even though she wasn't very good at it was no stranger to mixing drinks. She certainly didn't miss the string of part time jobs that she endured when money got tight. Waitressing being the worst, she was a terrible waitress. Piper smiled to herself at the memory and began to shake the mixture until her wrists ached. She realised just how out of practice she was. It never used to be that hard to mix drinks in college. She unscrewed the cap and poured the drink into her glass, still deep in thought. 

'It's a little cold out for a margarita, don't you think?' 

Piper hears the husky voice before she sees the person it belongs to. She stands frozen on the spot, drink in hand, trying desperately to think of a witty comeback but coming up empty. The blonde turns slowly, not trusting herself to speak. Piper tries to hide the sharp intake of breath when she sets eyes on the girl in front of her. She is hauntingly beautiful, the kind of person no one ever thinks they have a shot with but it doesn't stop them from trying. Her skin is pale but not in a sickly way, in a way that contrasts perfectly with her raven coloured hair and the roses that climb her shoulder. 

'Cat got your tounge?' The girl smirks knowingly and leans forward to grab a beer off the table. 

Piper quickly comes back to her senses and smiles awkwardly. 

'Who are you?' She asks, still taken aback by the mysterious woman's beautiful exterior. 

'My name is Alex.' She lifts the beer up to her lips and takes a sip, her eyes never leaving Piper's. 'And you are?' She adds with a slight raise of her eyebrow.       

'Piper.'

'Piper.' She purrs, the name rolls effortlessly off her tounge. 'So Piper, how do you know Nicky?' Alex leans in slightly suddenly thankful that the loud music gives her an excuse to be nearer the blonde.

'We went to college together.' 

'Ahh college, I thought as much.' The raven haired girl nods. 'Wait. Piper... Piper Chapman?' Alex is suddenly grinning, her eyes filled with mischief.

Piper looks momentarily stunned and then terrified. 'What did she tell you?' The blonde squeaks, wracking her brain for all the stories Nicky could have possibly told.

'Are you panty girl?' Alex looks so happy in that moment that Piper could have happily slapped her. 'The girl who sold the panties to creepy dudes? Ohh my god.' 

The blonde visibly blushed, she wished the ground would just swallow her up. It had actually been a pretty good idea back in college, she had made a pretty decent amount of money and it gave her brother Cal a little bit of experience in web design and some insight into how to run a business.

'It's actually a pretty fucking brilliant idea.' Alex continued. 'Careful there kid, looks like you might burn from the heat coming off your cheeks.' She noticed Piper's slowly redening cheeks and her smirk grew.    

'It seemed like a good idea back then.' The blonde smiled sheepishly.

'How much did you make?' Alex asked, genuinely interested. Piper intrigued her, there was something about the girl that made her want to know more. 

'Quite a bit actually, a few grand maybe.' Piper allowed her eyes to meet the taller girl's and was surprised when she wasn't met with a mocking look. The brunette whistled.

'Not bad for panties.' Alex pushed her glasses onto the top of her head. 

'Not bad for panties.' Piper agreed, relaxing slightly. 

'Here, give me your phone.' Alex held out her hand expectantly and pulled out her own samsung. 

'What?' The blonde asked, confused. 

'For my number.' 

'Oh, right. Yeah, your number.' She dug her hand into her bag and pulled out a small Nokia.

'Pink, interesting choice.' Alex teased lightly as she typed her number into the phone and texted herself.

A small smile tugged on the corners on Piper's lips as the phone was handed back to her. 

'It's been a delight Piper Chapman, we'll have to continue this panty talk another time.' Alex's smirk grew under the blonde's blush. She turned round and winked seductively before laughing to herself. Piper was something else. 

\-----                 

'How was it?' Polly was busy making adjustments to the window display of the Popi shop which had been getting a bit outdated since their new range of products had just come in.

'How was what?' Piper calls out from her position behind the counter. 

'Nicky's party? There must be a reason you came in looking like death this morning.' The short brunette shoots her friend a knowing look.

'Charming Pol, thank you.' 

'You know you can always count on me to pick you up when you're down.' 

'I had too many margaritas.' Piper buries her head in her hands and lightly massaged her temples.

'Nicky had margaritas? I thought she was more of a beer keg kind of girl.' 

'You're not funny when I'm in this state. And I made it. With tequila.' The blonde's voice comes out as an almost groan.

'Ahh your old friend tequila.'

'I shouldn't drink it, nothing good ever comes from me drinking tequila.'

'I actually have a few stories that resulted from you drinking tequila. If you want, I can tell them now and we can reminisce.' The brunette laughs to herself.'You're still not funny, Pol. All I can hear is this off key whining sound in my ear.' Piper closes her eyes as if trying to block out the sound. 

You always were a lightweight though.' Polly smirks at her friend's misfortune knowing full well that Piper would be doing the same if the roles were reversed. 

'I'm not a lightweight.' 

'Listen Pipes, I love you and I would never lie to you. With that being said, you are a lightweight. Suck it up.' 

'Can you just turn down the volume slightly? Your voice is starting to bore into my skull.' Piper's voice was low and slightly irritated.

'Just go home if it's that bad.' Polly offers. The door opens just as Piper is about to respond. 

'Haven't you got enough of this stuff?' An all too familiar voice calls out from the street as the tall brunette it belonged to steps through the doorway wearing a disinterested look. 

'Shh Alex, I love this stuff. Just keep your opinions to yourself for a minute.'The small girl practically drags Alex into the store. 

Piper tries desperately to make eye contact with Polly across the room but the short brunette has already moved in on the potential customers and doesn't notice her friend's attempts to gain her attention. Alex, however, does notice. The corners of her mouth pull up into a smug grin as she leaves the girl's side and makes her way over to the counter. 

This was not meant to happen.   

Fuck.  

'Piper Chapman.' The smirk was still there. Piper found herself wondering if it ever left. 'What are you doing here?' Alex cocks her head slightly and raises an eyebrow. 

'If you haven't guessed by the aprons, I work here.' She smiles awkwardly. 'Well I half own the store with Polly hence Popi. Piper + Polly = Popi.' The blonde was well aware that she was rambling but couldn't seem to stop the words from flying out of her mouth.

Alex just laughed at the flustered look on the younger girl's face. 

'Right, Popi.' 

'I'm pretty sure we were drunk when we came up with the name.' Piper tries to justify her rambling.  

'I don't think I've done anything as productive as set up a business while drunk.' 

It was Piper's turn to laugh and Alex couldn't stop thinking about how cute it was. She would do anything to hear the blonde laugh like that again.

'Why soaps?' 

'Why not soaps.' The shorter girl smiles inwardly.

'I like your style Piper Chapman.' Alex smirks.

'It's not just soaps, we do body washes too. And massage oils.' The blonde quickly attempts to regain some composure. She was proud of her business, she wanted Alex to respect that. 

'Mm massage oils.' The older girl raises an eyebrow. Piper looks away abruptly and quickly changes the subject. 

'Who's that?' Piper gestures to the short brunette Alex walked in with. Her eyes ablaze with curiosity. 

'Oh her, that's Sylvie.' The raven haired girl brushes the question off lightly.

'You're going to have to give me more information than that.' Piper pushes.

'Does it matter?'  

'Don't avoid the question.'

'She's my girlfriend.' Alex huffs slightly. 

'You sound truly delighted.'  

'She's a truly delightful kind of girl.' Alex throws back sarcastically. 

'I bet.' Piper tries to hold back her grin.

'You're alot bolder when you're not drunk, did you know that Piper Chapman.' The smirk had returned to Alex's face as she leant on the counter.

'You're alot less intimidating standing in a soap shop with your girlfriend, Alex.'

The blonde did feel alot bolder, her head was spinning and she had a feeling it wasn't due to the headache that was tearing itself through her brain. She brings her eyes up to meet Alex's and holds them their. Piper studies the green orbs silently for a moment before they were interrupted. 

'I'll have these please.' Sylvie dumps a handful of products onto the counter. The blonde snaps out of her daze and begins to ring up the items. 

'That'll be $37.85 please.' Piper's voice is polite as she avoids Alex's eyes. 

'Alex, baby. Would you mind putting this on your card? I left mine back at my place.'

The brunette doesn't say anything but slots her card into the machine and types in her pin. 

'Thank you babe.' Sylvia almost purrd.

The blonde smirks when Alex removes it and shoots her a sly grin. Alex glares at her which makes Piper's smile wider. She bites her bottom lip to stop herself giggling. Alex Vause of all people was whipped. 

\----

'Who the fuck was she?' Sylvie stands outside the Popi shop, hands on hips and gives Alex a look that could cut though stone.

'What?' The raven haired girl looks at her girlfriend almost angrily. 

'That girl you were making eyes at.' She practically growls. 'Yeah I saw you two, grinning at each other like a couple of lovesick puppies. May I remind you that I'm you're fucking girlfriend, Alex. Who was she?' 

'That was Piper Chapman.' Alex sighs with a ghost of a smile on her face that she wouldn't dare let Sylvie see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, looks like updates will be few and far between but I'll try my best to get them out as quickly as possible!  
> Thanks for reading

''Oh, so what, you're in love with her now?'' Sylvie nearly screamed the words, her voice startling onlookers while she remained oblivious to the looks thrown her way. They were still outside the Popi shop and Alex was more than paranoid that Piper would hear them arguing. About her.

''For god sake! I'm not fucking in love with her, Sylvie.'' Alex let her voice finally crack, she was tired of her girlfriend's pointless accusations.

''If I see you so much as look at her again.'' The short girl waved her arms around wildly as if to emphasise her point. She always used over the top hand gestures when she was angry but Alex was long past the stage where she found it cute.

''Oh so now you're threatening me? Great, good way to keep a healthy relationship.'' Alex drawled sarcastically, a hint of anger visible in her usually husky voice.

''This is fucking serious.'' Sylvia shot back angrily, taking a step towards her girlfriend.

''Ok, fine, I won't look at anyone but you. Maybe I'll invest in a balaclava to make the job easier, how does that sound?'' The brunette exclaimed.

''I can't even have a conversation with you without some funny remark from Alex the fucking comedian.'' She spat, spite rising in her low voice.

''Maybe I wouldn't have to try so hard to be Alex the fucking comedian if you stopped screaming and swearing at me for one fucking moment and, oh, I don't know, asked me how I am or expressed an interest in my life!'' Alex was almost shouting and at that point she didn't give a damn if anyone heard.

''Fuck you.' Sylvie screamed and stormed off down the street in search of a cab.

''Hey, fuck you too!'' Alex called after her before turning on her heel and walking the other way, cursing under her breath.

\-----

''Vause!'' Alex could hear the relief in Nicky's voice and felt a twinge of guilt. ''Where the fuck have you been? I've been calling for like 20 minutes.''

''Walking aimlessly around Queens if you must know.'' The taller girl sighed audibly.

''Oh shit... Sylvie?'' Nicky actually managed to sound sympathetic.

''The one and only.'' Alex kicked a stone with the toe of her combat boots as she walked down the almost empty street.

''Aww man, I'm sorry.'' The line broke slightly when Alex turned down an alley that lead to a main road.

''I spoke to another girl Nicky, literally just spoke to her and she freaked out on me. Started screaming right outside the shop telling me I'm not fucking serious enough!''

''Not serious enough?'' The fuzzy haired blonde chuckled. ''Seriously Vause, you're like the most serious person I know. You could do with loosening up a bit, you know. Ditch Sylvie and get out and have some actually fun!'' Nicky's voice rose.

Alex sighed inwardly. ''It's not that simple.'' And it wasn't simple, she knew she didn't love Sylvie, she wasn't sure she ever had. Whatever had drawn her to the short brunette had passed long ago but the girl had helped Alex through the most difficult time in her life. Technically, she was in her debt. And Alex hated owing people.

''It's not simple because you're over - complicating it.'' Nicky rolled her eyes.

''She helped me get clean, Nicky. I owe her.'' Alex stopped walking and signalled to a cab which pulled up beside her.

''She basically shouted at you until you promised not to touch it again.''

''It fucking worked, I needed that.'' The brunette leaned back against the seat of the car.

''Is that why you're still with her? You think she saved you? You think you owe her? How many times has she pointed that out to you, huh? She won't let you forget. Your mom was the one who sorted out the rehab, I was the one who forced you to go and drove you to your AA meetings. You don't owe her shit Vause, you shouldn't be with someone like that. Real friends don't feel the need to rub something they've done for you in your face at every available moment.'' Nicky took a deep breath, glad to have rid her mind of all the thoughts that had been milling in her brain.

''Don't you think I know that?'' Alex leaned forward and gripped the phone harder against her cheek.

''Promise me you'll lose her? It's clear you're not happy.'' The blonde's voice was uncharacteristically warm.

''When did you get so soft?'' Alex forced out a choked laugh.

''Don't you call me soft Vause, I could so take you.'' Nicky threatened light heartedly.

''You could so not.'' The brunette rolled her eyes.

''You talk pretty big for a girl in secretary glasses, you know nerds aren't meant to do the fighting.'' Nicky teased.

''Damn, I must have left my sense of humour at home because you're still not funny.''

''You better still be coming tonight, I'm not ready to tell Lorna another one of her guests backed out, she'll crush me like an ant under her kitten heels.'' Alex gave a small laugh at that.

''She's like 4 foot tall, Nicky.''

''Yeah but she's feisty, like one of those little dogs that you think is all cute and sweet but then they jump up and bite you on the ass.'' Nicky's eyes widened at the thought.

''Does Lorna like to bite your ass?'' Alex sniggered, surprised Nicky didn't pick up on what she was saying.

''Keep it in your pants Vause.''

''Jeez, I didn't think you were into that kind of stuff.'' She laughed huskily.

''Oh how I wish you were here with me so I could punch you in the mouth.'' Alex could hear Lorna shouting in the background.

''Charming Nicky, you're a real lady.'' The taller girl's voice dripped with sarcasm.

''Well, that's what I've been told.'' Nicky snickered.

''Fine, I'll come but there better be so much wine.''

''It's a dinner party Vause, we're civilized.'' Nicky rolled her eyes at her friend.

''I don't give a shit.''

''Need to drown your sorrows? You can cry into my shoulder and I'll pat you on the back and whisper comforting things.''

''You are the furthest thing from comforting I've ever met.''

''You know I think my sense of humour must be banging your sense of humour because I just can't seem to laugh at your jokes.''

''I'll see you tonight Nichols.''

''Ooh last names, I must be rubbing off on you.''

''Great, now I'm going to have to take a cold shower to get rid of all the Nicky germs.''

''See you tonight you sarcastic asshole. Oh and if you bring Sylvie, I'll punch you both in the tit.'' Alex heard Nicky laughing to herself before the line went dead.

''Fuck me.'' She sighed, falling back against the seat of the cab and running her fingers through her hair.

\-----

''Chapman! Long time no see!'' The short girl had her characteristic smirk plastered on her smug face.

''I saw you like 24 hours ago.'' Piper couldn't quite seem to catch Nicky's enthusiasm. She was tired and didn't really feel like going out but she forced herself to make the journey to Nicky's and plaster on a fake smile. Keep up the facade. If she'd learnt anything from her WASPy childhood it was how to convince people you're ok when your not.

Cover up your emotions. Don't let people in. 

''Sarcasm, jeez I thought you went to college.'' Nicky rolled her eyes but the smile didn't leave her lips.

''I didn't major in sarcasm.''

''Wow, someone's a ray of sunshine today. Come on in blondie, welcome to my humble abode.'' Nicky gestured for Piper to follow her inside and led her through to her spacious kitchen, complete with slate countertops and a two doored fridge. A cute brunette stood over a saucepan on the stove. ''Lorna, this is Piper. My friend from college.'' Nicky announced grandly with an over the top sweep of her arms. The short girl turned and fixed the blonde with a smile that barely fit on her face.

''Oh hi!'' Lorna squealed in her thick southern accent. ''So you're Piper, I've heard so much about you!'' She grinned warmly. ''Now, I hope you like lasagne, I thought it would be appropriate what with my Italian heritage. I was going to do acquacotta, at least I think that's how you say it, for a starter, you know the soup with the egg but Nicky said she wouldn't eat something that had so many mushrooms in it.'' She looked over at Nicky who gave a small shrug but still sported her usual shit eating grin.

''I love lasagne, it was all I ate for about a month in college when the Chinese place closed.'' Piper gave a small laugh at the thought. ''You know, the word lasagne authentically meant the pot in which the dish was cooked in rather than the food itself. It is actually believed to be derived from the Greek word meaning 'chamber pot' - lasanon.'' The blonde took a deep breath, stupid foot in mouth disease making her spit out facts about lasagne like some kind of walking dictionary. Nicky looked at her with an amused look while Lorna just looked confused.

''Oh, well that's ... uh ...nice.'' She smiled again and Piper relaxed slightly.

''Oh you fucking tickle me blondie, you really do.'' Nicky smirked from the other side of the room, enjoying the awkward way Piper reacted when meeting new people. ''You haven't changed a bit since college. Come on, I'll take you through to the others.'' She led Piper through to the vast living room where several people she recognised - and several she didn't - were slumped across the teal couches.

''Teal?'' Piper gave Nicky a disbelieving look.

''Trust me, I didn't chose them.'' The shorter girl laughed and moved to sit beside Boo. Piper sat on the floor with her back leant against the wall, as far away from everyone else that she could get without looking antisocial. She tried her best to look interested in what people were saying and nodded in all the right places when someone addressed her but she truly wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Occasionally Boo would say something that caught her off guard.

''So, Piper... are you still in your college experimental phase or is it improper of me to ask?'' Boo leaned forward onto her elbows and looked Piper in the eye.

''Nice try Boo, I lived with her for quite a while, she's as straight as they come.''

Nicky laughed to herself.

''Well that's disappointing.'' That voice, that stupid, husky, sexy voice.

_Fuck._

_Again?_

Piper's heart fluttered slightly and she pushed herself more against the wall, wishing she could mould into it and disappear.

Alex was here, the blonde couldn't seem to get away from her. The best she could do was try not to meet the brunettes eye as she watched her from across the room.

''Oh no you don't Vause, I've had my eye on this one for too long for you to come in and mess it up, I will smother you in your sleep.'' Boo threatened and the tall girl wasn't sure if she was being serious or not.

''I wouldn't dream of it.'' Alex purred, still looking at Piper. The blonde shivered slightly at the sound.

_She has a girlfriend._

She repeated the phrase like a mantra until the words meant nothing to her.

''She's mine, got it?'' Boo shot Alex a look.

''Got it.'' The brunette said, biting back a laugh at how serious the short woman looked.

''Excuse me?'' Piper's head whipped round and she fixed Boo with a disbelieving glare. She had known Boo for years but until now she had thought the flirting was more teasing than actual interest.

The short haired woman held up her hands in mock surrender. ''Nothing blondie, wouldn't want to corrupt your innocent mind with tales from the big bad dyke.'' Boo gave a manic grin before bursting into an unsettling laugh.

''Ignore her, Chapman. She gets lonely.'' Nicky tossed Piper an unopened can. ''Beer Vause?''

''I thought this was a civilised dinner party? Where's the wine I was promised?'' Alex reached over to take a can from Nicky's hand.

''You know what Lorna said to me before you arrived?'' Nicky stuck her tongue into her cheek and cocked her head to the side. ''Don't let Vause get drunk.''

''Why is that exactly?'' Alex raised an eyebrow quizzically.

''Because last time you stumbled home at 3 in the morning and Lorna had Sylvie yelling at her on the phone for about 20 minutes. Crying Morello is not fun, she's fucking depressing.'' The fuzzy haired blonde shuddered slightly and slumped against the couch, taking a swig from her can.

Alex smirked slightly and moved round to sit beside Piper who was twiddling her thumbs absentmindedly in the corner. She jumped slightly when the tall girl lowered herself onto the floor next to her.

''Anyone would think your stalking me.'' She teased lightly with a twinkle in her eye, she tried not to look to closely into Piper's blue orbs for fear of not being able to look away.

''Me?.'' Piper's mouth formed an 'o' shape. ''Stalking you?'' The blonde stuttered, stunned that she was the one being accused of stalking. ''I didn't turn up in _your_ shop this morning with my girlfriend.'' She narrowed her eyes, a cleft forming between her eyebrows and pouted.

"I'm joking, kid." Alex laughed huskily, a sound Piper couldn't seem to block out, it rang in her mind like a song you can't get out of your head. "But you do look cute when you're mad, your face goes all pouty.'' She smirked, but not in her usual teasing way, almost fondly.

"My face does not go 'pouty'." The blonde leaned her head back against the wall and crossed her arms, turning her head to avoid Alex's eye.

Alex just laughed harder. ''Whatever you say, but still, it's cute.''

Piper kept her head turned away from the taller girl so she wouldn't see her blush.

_She has a girlfriend._

''Are you always this annoying?'' The blonde teased, a foreign concept to her. She was usually straight forward and to the point, no nonsense. This felt better though, new, exiting. Piper forced herself to make eye contact and hold it, shocked by the vast array of colours that danced in Alex's green orbs.

''Sometimes more so, believe it or not.'' Alex gave a half smile which turned into a full smirk when Piper laughed. She found herself promising to hear that laugh again and be the reason behind it.

''Dinners ready!'' Lorna called from the kitchen, her high voice shattering the tension that had built between the two women. Piper let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding and tore her eyes away from the older girl's. Alex pushed herself onto her feet and held out a hand to help Piper up. It was an innocent gesture but the blonde still felt her skin tingle when it came into contact with Alex's. She stared at their intertwined fingers for a moment before heaving herself to a stand with as much grace as she could.

Piper smoothed out her dress and gave the brunette a small smile, Alex smiled back and turned to follow Nicky into the kitchen.

 _I'm well and truly fucked_. Was the only clear thought she could form.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper tried her best to ignore Alex, she really tried. She tried not to get sucked in when the brunette laughed that horribly sexy laugh and tried to avoid those piercing green eyes. But it was hard, the blonde could feel the heat radiating off her body and smell the soft scent of vanilla that clung to her skin, it was beyond intoxicating. How she had allowed herself to get this close to the older girl she did not know but she was cursing her stupidity throughout the meal. Their knees brushed ever so slightly and Piper's cheeks reddened, she stared down at her food, not trusting herself to look up and see the smile that she knew Alex would be directing her way.

Did the girl even know what she was doing?

Did she realise the extreme discomfort she was causing Piper by being in such a close proximity?

The blonde shook her head, hoping to rid her mind of the thoughts and focussed on the meal in front of her. She turned her head to the short girl at the other end of the table and attempted what she hoped to be a warm smile.

''This is really excellent, Lorna.''

Lorna beamed, the smile forming little dimples either side of her mouth. ''Thank you Piper, I don't usually cook but it's nice to have people over, don't you think?'' She put down her knife and fork and leaned closer to Piper, resting on her elbows as if the blonde was about to say the most interesting thing she had ever heard.

''It is, except I never cook, I'm hopeless at it.'' Piper laughed lightly, a small smile pulling on the corners of her lips.

''Oh I'm sure that's not true!'' Lorna gasped, a huge grin still glued to her face.

''She's not lying, she really is hopeless at cooking.'' Nicky snickered from across the table. ''I once watched her burn a sandwich.''

Piper giggled slightly at the memory. ''That was a toastie!'' She said, putting on the most serious expression she could muster. The blonde heard Alex laugh beside her and saw the tall girl turn towards her out of the corner of her eye. She moved to meet her gaze, slowly and cautiously as if drawing out the time before she had to engage in conversation.

''You burnt a toastie?'' Her eyes are disbelieving but the smile glued to her face showed she was only teasing to get a rise out of Piper.

''Oh like you can cook.'' The blonde shot back, taking the bait fully and not even realising.

''I can actually.'' Alex looks so smug. ''I'll show you sometime.'' She winked and turned back to her food, smiling when she thought Piper wasn't looking. The shorter girl blushed but her gaze lingered.

''There goes Vause, turning straight girls gay since she came out of the fucking vagina.'' Nicky found it hard to keep a straight face, it was like a cheesy romantic movie in her dining room but funnier.

''Nicky!'' Lorna scolded, a slight smile pulling at her lips.

\-----

Piper didn't talk for the rest of the meal, sneaking subtle glances at the brunette next to her but not daring to engage in conversation. Nicky could obviously sense the tension between the pair and mercifully didn't comment, which was completely unlike her. Maybe she had changed slightly since college.

Lorna was a truly enthusiastic host, insisting that they stay for a game of scrabble. Boo practically sprinted out of the house at that, making an excuse about some girl she had been chasing for the last few weeks. Piper didn't take part, Alex was playing and Nicky seemed to have some contest running over who could spell out the best innuendo. It was safer not to play.

The game came to an end, which most people took as a queue to leave. Piper grabbed her jacket and made her way over to Lorna and Nicky who were standing by the door.

''Thank you so much for having me.'' She said, hugging Lorna lopsidedly.

''Good to see you again, Chapman.'' Nicky flung one arm around the blonde in her best attempt at affection. Piper smiled at her old college friend, Nicky reminded her of the more wild years of her youth but seeing the girl who had been the figurehead of so many wild parties only a few years back settling down and having dinner parties of all things made her think about her life and wonder whether it was time to find someone to settle down with.

Piper gave a little wave and walked out onto the street, slinging her jacket on, teeth chattering from the harsh wind.

''Hey, wait up.'' Alex called from a few feet away, her hair flapping behind her head. Piper tried not to stare for too long. ''You're not walking back are you?'' She reached the blonde and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

''Well that was the plan.'' Piper looked at the brunette before quickly directing her gaze at her shoes.

''Do you want a lift?''

The younger girl looked up, surprised at the offer.

''Sure, thanks.'' She grinned awkwardly. Alex gave a small laugh and led the way to her car which was parked just down the road.

''Don't mention it kid.''

\-----

''Thanks for the ride.'' Piper smiled, opening the door of Alex's car and stepping out onto the street. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her arms and shivered slightly.

''Its fine.'' The brunette rolled down the car window and flashed Piper a cocky grin. The blonde walked over and propped her elbows on the door frame, meeting Alex's eye briefly.

''Were you serious about cooking for me?'' She said, her voice venerable all of a sudden.

Alex looked taken aback. ''Of course I was.'' She smiled warmly. ''I would love to cook for you Piper Chapman.'' She moved her glasses up onto the top of her head, pushing strands of long black hair away from her eyes.

Piper just stared at the girl in front of her, her features illuminated by the light of the moon. Her soft green eyes glinting, a smug smirk on her face. The rose tattoo only just visible below the sleeves of her dress.

_She has a girlfriend._

It didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

 _Fuck it_.

The blonde brought her hand up slowly to cup Alex's face, the older girl tilted her head slightly as if she knew what was coming but before she could speak Piper crashed their lips together, cutting off the words that hung on Alex's lips. She could feel the warmth of the older girls lips, tinged with taste of wine and a slight hint of strawberries. The way the brunette's skin felt under the pads of her fingers, the rush she got from Alex's breath on her skin. It was intoxicating. Addictive in a way she couldn't describe. Alex tried to deepen the kiss, moving her hands towards the blonde's face but before she knew what she was doing, Piper was pulling away.

 _She has a girlfriend._ The words cut into her flesh, leaving searing marks on her skin. Piper stammered a rushed apology, avoiding Alex's attempts to calm her down and ran up the steps leading to her apartment, not daring to look back. She slammed the door behind her, and swore loudly. That wasn't part of the plan.

\-----

Piper spent the night half way between sleep and wakefulness, replaying the scene in the car park over and over in her mind. She was almost relived when her alarm rang, at least it gave her something to occupy herself with instead of tossing and turning because she couldn't shake the memory of the kiss.

_That kiss._

The blonde forced herself to take a shower and make the short walk to work. When they had first started the Popi business, Piper and Polly had chosen a location for the store that was close to where they had lived at the time. After Polly moved out, Piper kept the apartment and had a succession of roommates instead. Piper reached the shop and pushed the door open, glad to see that her friend was already in.

''Hey Pipes.'' The brunette chirped, looking up from the shelves she was restocking before they opened for the day. ''Woah, what happened to you? Did you sleep at all last night?'' Polly moved over to look at her friend, noticing the expression on Piper's face.

''No.'' She sighed, taking over the shelves Polly had started stacking, the shorter girl moved to switch the sign on the door from opened to closed. ''It was a rough night.''

''Tell me everything.''

''I don't feel like it Pol.'' Piper looked at her friend sincerely.

''Just tell me Piper, it's too late to start keeping secrets.'' The short brunette handed her some bottles from the back of the store, being careful to make sure they all contained the same thing.

''I kissed someone.'' Piper looked at Polly guiltily, her eyes filled with a surprising amount of pain.

''And?'' Polly asked, failing to see the problem.

''They have a girlfriend.'' Polly seemed unfazed by the news.

''Did he kiss you back?''

''Not he.'' Piper began stocking the shelves hurriedly, not looking at her friend.

''What?'' The brunette raised an eyebrow in confusion.

''Not he.'' She repeated. ''She.''

''You kissed a girl?'' The short girl looked taken aback but tried to conceal it when she saw the look on the blonde's face. ''I mean that's fine if that's what you want.''

Piper buried her face in her hands.

''I'm going out back, I-- uh-- need to use the bathroom.'' She almost ran from the room, leaving the bottles on the floor.

Polly heard the door at the back of the store slam. She sighed, thinking about following her friend but deciding against it.

Polly picked up the left over stock and put it in the window display, moving them around until she was happy with the overall look. The short girl went to sit behind the counter and pulled out a magazine from underneath the stool she was sat on. She heard the door chime and looked up. A tall, raven haired girl walked in, her green eyes slightly puffy. She looked like she hadn't had much more sleep than Piper and was the opposite of their normal customer.

''Hi, welcome to Popi.'' Polly began the usual spiel, a large smile on her cute face. ''Is there anything in particular you're looking for?''

''Yeah, is Piper here?''

''She's just gone out the back.'' The shorter girl said, her eyebrow slightly raised. ''I'll get her for you.''

''Thanks.'' The girl attempted a smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She leaned against the counter, her hands tangled in her long hair, attempting to ready herself for the torrent of apologies and awkwardness that Piper was bound to throw her way.

\-----

Polly found Piper sitting on the floor in the far corner of the stock room, absentmindedly playing with a box of pencils. The blonde jumped slightly when she heard the door open. Polly pushed her head through the gap in the door and smiled weakly at her friend.

''There's a girl asking for you out front.'' She said slowly, almost as if she was afraid of scaring Piper off.

''Do I have to Poll? Can't you deal with her?''

''She wants you.'' The brunette stepped into the stockroom. ''Come on, you can't sit around moping all day.''

''Fine, I'm coming.'' Piper signed and pushed herself off the floor, brushed her jeans with her hands out of habit and made her way into the front of the store, leaving Polly behind.

''Hi, welcome to Popi. Is there anything I--'' Piper stopped mid sentence, the words freezing in her mouth. Dread coursed through every vein in her body. ''Alex?'' She finally uttered, her voice chocked and unfamiliar.

''Listen, Piper.'' Alex begun, her words rushed as if she wanted to get them out before Piper ran away again. ''Before you say anything, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened.'' The brunette's voice was full of sincerity.

''Why are you sorry?'' Piper couldn't understand why Alex was apologising. It was the blonde who had kissed her, not the other way round. ''You didn't do anything!'' She walked round to stand on the other side of the counter. ''You have a girlfriend, Alex. I don't know what came over me I just -- I shouldn't have kissed you. That shouldn't have happened and I'm so sorry.'' Piper held out her hand for Alex to shake. ''Friends?''

Alex didn't move for a moment, confused as to what had just happened. This wasn't what she had expected. None of this was what she had expected. She moved towards Piper and flattened her palm to push the girls outstretched hand away. ''I don't want to be your friend, Piper Chapman.'' She saw the blondes face visibly fall, almost like all the wind had been knocked out of her. Alex smirked slightly, and reached up to brush a strand of loose hair away from Piper's cheek. She closed the space between them, listening to the rapid breathing of the blonde in front of her, admiring the lights in her eyes. Alex reached out to wrap her arms around Piper's waist, pulling her closer until she could feel the warm breath of the younger girl on her neck. Their eyes locked briefly.

''I don't want to be your friend.'' Alex whispered, pushing Piper's chin up with a finger to meet her lips and pulling at her waist harder so their bodies couldn't possibly get any closer. Piper closed her eyes and let herself melt into the embrace of the girl she knew she couldn't have but couldn't stay away from.


End file.
